Glaucoma is one of the leading causes of blindness in this country and little is understood about the underlying mechanisms which lead to visual field loss. The long-range goal of this project is to advance our understanding of the causes of glaucoma. The specific goal of this proposal is to clone the region containing the gene for an autosomal dominant juvenile onset form of glaucoma. We are studying a large family in which about 50% of all descendants of affected members are also affected with early onset glaucoma. Clinical information and samples will be collected and used in a genetic linkage study to determine the location of the gene. Based on that location, a positional cloning approach including the use of yeast artificial chromosomes will be employed to clone the region containing the gene which is defective in the affected individuals. The location of possible genes within the cloned region will be identified. The cloning of a glaucoma gene will provide novel insights into the biochemical and cellular mechanisms of the disease and provide tools for improved diagnosis and a more informed pharmacologic approach to therapy.